clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Kappei Hiiragi
|height_cm = 165 |weight_kg = 52 |bloodtype = B |occupation = |anime_debut = |relatives = Ryou Fujibayashi (girlfriend/wife) Kyou Fujibayashi (sister-in-law) |voiceactor_ja = |voiceactor_en = }} Kappei Hiiragi is a mysterious nineteen-year-old young man who is travelling around. His goal in life is "to live like a man". Tomoya will meet Kappei if he chooses to avoid Kyou's scooter on the right side. Kyou intends to hit Tomoya as a revenge for Botan running back home wet, but hits Kappei instead. After being stunned from the crash, a kind girl helped him recover but left quickly. Unbeknownst to her, she left her handkerchief behind. Kappei's goal is to find a job, although he has already applied for a lot of them and none accepted him, and to find the kind person who he met after the crash. The kind person turns out to be Ryou, and through her, he finds a job at the hospital. Both of them start to become intimate ever since, with Ryou eventually accepting to be his girlfriend, but due to a misunderstanding regarding his feminine appearance, Sunohara (who helped him find housing alongside Tomoya) thinks that he is a woman and falls in love with him. This is used as a gag during his arc. After finding out that he is, in fact, a man, Sunohara is devastated but decides to move on remembering Kappei as if he were a girl. After Tomoya sees an article in a sports magazine, he discovers that Kappei had once been a prodigious runner for his school, but he was diagnosed from suffering , a cancer which he carried since he was young, causing him to be hospitalized. Due to this, he had to give up on running. Kappei refuses to have his legs amputated even though it would cause him to die because he could not bear not being able to run. To relieve the pain, he secretly took an opiate painkiller called to avoid worrying his friends. After his cancer is revealed to them, he argues that his legs were important to him because they helped him fulfill his dreams and he states that he will not have it cut even if it means he will die. Ryou was upset over his refusal and sought comfort from Tomoya and Yusuke, who encouraged her to confess her feelings and urge him to get surgery. With Tomoya's support, Ryou used all of her courage (along with a threat to have his baby in his sleep if he refused to get surgery) to make him realize how she deeply she cared for him even if he can't walk anymore. Later, Ryou also finds a new technique of treatment using liquid nitrogen would not require an amputation and informs him. This encourages him and he finally decides to take the operation. Five years later, Tomoya visits the hospital again where Kappei's undergoing therapy to visit Kappei and Ryou, who is working as a nurse in the hospital and married Kappei three years before, guides him to Kappei's room where he greets him with a nostalgic line. Kappei is the only character in the visual novel who does not appear in the animated versions of Clannad. Gallery Kappei.jpg|Kappei lying in a hospital bed as seen in the visual novel Ryou & Kappei.jpg|Ryou and Kappei together at the end of Kappei's route in Clannad vi:Kappei Hiiragi Category:Visual Novel Category:Males